Payment is due after all
by RFR.SS.HouseofG
Summary: Kara fully finally realizes that Hank and Alex knows that she and Cat are a couple. That there is no more trying to pretend that when Cat calls her cell while she's at the DEO demanding her back at CatCo as her boss. Cat tells Kara that she is in fact ready to tell their close friends that they were offically together.


**Supergirl Fanfiction Challenge Fourm**

 **Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot (9) [Location] DEO**

Alex rolled her eyes as she looked over at her sister. "Really Kara." She stressed her sister's name in playful annoyance.

"I have to get this." Kara sighed as she saw that it was Ms. Grant whom was calling her. "After all I'm still on Ms. Grant's time."

"No you are on DEOs time." Hank frowned as he stopped in front of Supergirl.

"Well seeing how the DEO isn't paying me, and Ms. Grant does pay me. She gets my time." Kara raised her right eye brow as she raised her cell phone to her ear. She pressed send. "Yes Ms. Grant?"

"Keira where are you!" Cat's high pitched voice echoed through the cell.

Hank's frown deepened.

Alex's smirk grew.

"Umm there is this very long line … and it's taking me longer to get your latte; Ms. Grant." Kara blushed at her lie.

"Likely story Keira. I demand you back here within a half hour." Ms. Grant's voice snared.

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara prayed that no other crises would come out during that time. She was just finished briefing Hank and Alex about her latest alien tracking; then she would be able to return to CatCo.

"Chop chop." Cat's voice said snappy before she hung up.

Kara lowered her phone. "Seeing how I just got finished filling you guys in on everything, and you haven't offered anything new for me right now. Then I'm going back to my _paying_ job." She started to walk towards the hallway that led towards the outside.

"Supergirl wait." Hank's hard voice demanded.

Kara turned around and walked backwards. "Sorry but I still must pay my rent. In order to do that sir; I have to get paid. Like I said before the DEO isn't paying me; but CatCo does. Seeing how I am scheduled to work today at CatCo I need to get back." She smirked as she nodded towards Hank; then soften her smirk at her sister.

"You really don't want another round with Cat Grant over something like this Hank." Alex sighed as she watched her sister walk quickly down the hallway. "Kara is right. She's not needed at the DEO right now."

Hank folded his arms. "She's not needed at CatCo right now either." He grounded between tightly clenched teeth.

Alex smirked.

"Don't know why they are hiding the fact that they have mated all ready." Hank breathed through his nose annoyance in his eyes as he turned back around to face the rest of the inner workings of the DEO. "If Kara had just simply said that she and Cat want to spend some mated time together; then I wouldn't fight it."

"Wouldn't you now." Alex chuckled. She eyed her boss and a Alien himself. "Did your species have romantic snuggle time also like us mere humans?" She joked.

Hank stiffened.

Alex sighed. "Sorry Sir. Won't go there with you again." She sometimes forgot that Hank truly wasn't a human. So didn't get to relax and joke like humans did with their romantic lives.

Hank nodded once. His lips quirked. "Wonder how long they can keep it up before they tell us."

"Cat forever … Kara … oh come on we all know all ready. Kara can't not keep a secret … expect for some reason her being Supergirl." Alex laughed lightly about her foster sister.

"You humans only see and believe what you _want_ to see and believe." Hank answered.

…..

Kara floated slightly above the balcony. "So I seriously think the gigs is up love." She lightly smiled down into her soul's brown eyes.

Cat raised her right brow. "I figured as much." She rolled her eyes at her hovering girlfriend. "Are you coming down here; so we can snuggle Kara?"

Kara blushed. "Sorry." Her feet landed on the balcony. She sat down next to Cat on the couch. Wrapping her arms around her lover. Resting her head on Cat's shoulder. "It'll be nice once we tell people that we are together. I mean I all ready told Eliza."

"I told Carter." Cat softly smiled.

"Alex always knew. So she wouldn't be upset that I didn't tell her." Kara leaned up and gently placed her lips against the side of Cat's neck. "We can tell the others perhaps over dinner sometime this week."

Cat hummed.

"Don't worry it'll be at my place." Kara kissed Cat's skin one more time. "I know you still need more time before you are ready for them to invade your home."

Cat sighed. "I'm almost there."

Kara moved slightly away from her soul. "Where do you want to tell Clark and Lois?"

"Mine place." Cat huffed. "No offense dear but your place isn't right place that I want to see Lois Lane's face as she realizes that she unknowing helped us get together." She smirked. "Although I won't allow that thought to enter her mind."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Cat." She playfully swatted her love's shoulder.

Cat stood to her feet; and held out her hand for Kara to take. She helped the superhero up to her feet. Stepping closer into the younger woman; and running her hands up to hook behind Kara's neck. "Although I want Clark and Lois to be the last to be formly told that we are together. Sorry dear but seeing how I want Lois to be the last one to know … and Clark will always remain by her side … he has to be the last male to be told."

Kara rolled her eyes. "I have always known that would be the case if and when you and I got together." She took a quick kiss of her love's lips. Pulling away. "He doesn't mind. He knew what was what also."


End file.
